We're Us Again!
by KaireanAlbarea
Summary: Sequel to Kido wasn't Kido. After their body swap, a certain member of the dan has some explaining to do. The deceiver pinned her down and forced her to confess! What will happen if the dan finds out about 'that' night? Rated T because of a kiss and indirect mention of 'it'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kagerou Project because Jin does XD**

Sequel to Kido wasn't Kido.

Another request by akaoisora.

Here you go~

* * *

So, what happened after the body swap?

Well, everything was back to normal so they all decided to talk about their experiences in each other's body. Kido, Seto, Kano, Marry, Momo, Shintaro, Hibiya and Konoha sat at the couch. Ene was in Shintaro's phone chuckling quietly.

"Well? What did we all learn from this?" Kido directed her question to her friends with her legs crossed.

"Nothing really… Maybe a bit about learning the living circumstance of our friends... I mean, Shintaro's mother is really nice… She doesn't want Momo and Shintaro getting hungry." Seto was the one who answered first, a smile starting to form on his face.

"True! I tried my best acting like Momo-san, and it was hard. I was so shy to meet a total stranger but she was very kind and accommodating." Marry nodded happily, as if adding to Seto's statement.

"Marry, you were inside me… Of course my mom would be… accommodating…" Momo said with an awkward laugh.

"Anything else…?" Kido asked once again, her eyes looking form left to right, waiting for someone to say something interesting. A wide smile started to form on Kano's face before he opened his mouth and said something.

"Why don't we talk about you, Kido…?"

"Me…?" Kido raised a brow, glaring at Kano. His teasing smile was still on and he did not falter. He asked Seto to move a little so he could sit beside Kido. He put his arm around her, resting his hand on her shoulder. "What happened the other night, Kido? Can you please tell us?"

Everyone was confused. What did Kano mean by, 'happened'? Did _something _happen? All eyes were anticipating an explanation from Kido. "This is going to be great…" Kano thought to himself.

"We-well…" Kido was about to answer but Konoha butted in. "I slept with Kido the other night."

"…"

"…"

".."

Slience filled the air. It was deafening. No one was able to react to what the white-haired boy said. Kano started to snicker but he kept himself from laughing real hard. He just covered his mouth with his free hand. After what seemed to be an eternity, Ene broke the silence. "Eh? You mean to say, you two slept on the same bed?" She asked as if confirming the accurateness of what they all heard.

"Ye-yeah… He couldn't sleep so…" Kido tried to explain but her reddening face and stuttering voice prevented her from saying more.

"Wait… so, if that happened… Wouldn't it look like Seto and Kido sleeping together?" Hibiya inquired and noticed the different looks of the dan.

"Huh…?" Seto was now flustered. He blushed hard with a very unexplainable expression. Marry could be heard gasping and covered her mouth with both hands. Konoha was just listening to the conversation with droopy eyes, Kano was still wearing his mocking smile, and Momo and Shintaro were plain speechless.

"E-e-e-e-e-enough! I don't w-w-w-want to t-t-talk about i-i-it!" Kido was more embarrassed than ever and stormed off after her sudden outburst. "Okay… let's just forget about all of it then." Seto's face was going back to normal as he requested everyone to just keep it a secret. Unknown to the retreating Kido, her phone fell from her pocket to the spot where she sat. "Ah. Kido's phone…" Kano took it and opened the phone. As he did this, the dan went to do something else. Marry and Seto talked about what it would look like if they slept together. Momo, Shintaro, and Ene bickered about some other things. Konoha asked Hibiya to cook something up so they both went to the kitchen.

"I'll just play with Kido's phone for a while~" Kano tried to guess Kido's phone password. "Hmmm… 0102?" He made a questioning look and tried again. "0328?" He tried again but it wasn't the right password. "What if…?" He inputted 0510 and he was surprised that it unlocked. "OH MY GOSH." He didn't shout but his tone was emphasizing that he was stunned. This got him excited. He browsed her phone and found various text messages from the dan. He didn't read any of the messages and hit the back button. He clicked the photo gallery application and saw a few pictures. The photo on the topmost left side made his eyes expand. He didn't want to believe it.

"This is…" He used his ability to hide his true expression. In the outside, he had a poker face on but inside, he was full of jealousy and anger. "Now why would Kido have something like…? Unless… she took this herself…" He stood up, putting Kido's phone inside his pocket. "I'll be going upstairs. I don't feel so good."

"You need some medicine, Kano?" Seto, being the protective brother, asked Kano. He simply shook his head and walked away. "I hope he's okay…" Seto thought.

Kano Shuuya was now standing in front of Kido's room. He was thinking if he should talk to her or let it go for now. He took a deep breath and decided to knock on the door. "Kido? Are you there? I need to talk to you." He waited for a reply but didn't get one. He turned the knob and was astonished that it wasn't locked. He entered hesitantly as he was afraid that Kido might not talk to him after his little show. He remembered when they were kids, when Kido got angry with him, that she pretended that the young blond boy didn't exist. He felt like the whole world was against him that time. He snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head, trying to locate his sister. "Kido? Are you there?" He stood at the middle of the room and scratched his head. "Where could she be?" He saw her purple hoodie on the ground, like it was thrown by its owner forcefully. He felt a presence near the abandoned hoodie and knelt down. "I know you're there… Do you think I'll leave if you didn't lock the door and then use your power to conceal yourself? I'm not stupid… I have known you for a long time… What's wrong?" Kano's voice was full of concern. He was confident on where her head was. He cupped her face and looked straight at her moist eyes as her ability started to cancel out.

It pained him to see her crying but his ability made it possible to prevent her from seeing his bothered expression. She sniffed as tears fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you embarrassed… I was just—"

A red mark started to appear on Kano's face. It made his head turn sideways. He felt the sting on his cheek. He realized that she slapped him real hard. It wasn't like her usual smacks; it was more like something that contained emotions. He felt the pain she was feeling. "You didn't have to do that… Konoha and I didn't do anything…" Kido said without stuttering but with a few sniffs. "I'm sorry… really… but…" He hugged her as he tried to comfort her but loosened his hug before he took her phone from his pocket. "Care to explain this?" He showed her the picture that made him furious. She was shocked that he was able to open her phone knowing that she put a password on the said device. "How'd you…?"

"That doesn't matter. I want to know who took this picture. It was dated the same night Konoha slept with you… Was it… you?" Kano asked her straight. It was a big deal for him so he had to know.

"Y-yes…" Kido replied nervously and bowed her head. Kano sighed and closed the gap between their shoulders. He sat with her and held her hand. "Why?"

Kido looked up, opened her mouth but didn't say anything. She opened it again and this time, words came out. "I… I'm attracted to… Seto…"

Critical hit to Kano's heart. Was she lying? No, Kido wouldn't lie. She's wasn't him. His expression and voice were cold. "Tell me more about it." It sounded as a command to Kido and she felt like she had to come clean. "You see… back then, I… liked Se—Kousuke a lot… but after a while… I found out that it was just an infatuation… I just loved him as a brother, not as a man…" She tried her best to answer Kano and looked at the cat-eyed boy. "Kano…?"

"I see… that explains your password…" A smile slowly crept on his face. His murderous aura was no longer existent and it was replaced with a warm one. The green-haired girl gradually widened her eyes as her mind processed what he just said. "M-my… password…?"

"0510… That's the digit equivalent of my birthday. May 10, right?" He hugged her tightly and confessed. "I love you… Tsubomi… I felt jealous when they pointed out that 'Seto' was sleeping with 'Kido'. Not to mention this picture… Why did you have to take it?" Sadness filled Kano's voice and it wasn't left unnoticed by Kido. "I just… I…"

"Never mind… It's not important anymore." He broke the hug and kissed her lips. His hand was on her cheeks and she gave in to the sweet poison. They closed their eyes as the two satisfied their pleasure. They broke the kiss at the same time and Kano asked her. "So? Do you…?"

"Yes… I… love you too… Shu…Shuuya…" With a blush as red as an apple, Kido answered him back. She finally stopped crying and smiled at Kano. "Since when~?" Kano played with a lock of her hair and asked in a bouncy manner. "You really want to know?" Kido asked him innocently.

"Of course!"

"Ever since…"

"Waaah~ I'm so touched~"

Kano stood up then helped Kido to get on her feet. He offered her to sit on her bed, to which she agreed to.

"Can I sleep with you now~?"

"Whatever…" Despite her comment, she was smiling and then pulled Kano to the bed.

"Tsubomi has the right to be naughty, right, Shuuya?"

"Wow… I'm going to get—!"

"Shush. It sounds… weird…"

Kano was on top of Kido who was now lying on her bed. "It's way too early… Making out in broad daylight? Screw that… let's just do it." His tongue wet the rim of his lips as he was seduced by Kido. She was already unzipping her red jersey. Kano put his lips on hers and did the honor of being the 'gentleman'.

"I promise I won't tell anyone this time~"

"As if…"

Kido Tsubomi now has a new 'couple sleeping together' photo on her phone.

* * *

Sorry XD I'm not really good with romance. It was a bit of KanoKido fluff, huh? I don't know XDDD

Please report errors and stuff XD R &amp; R please~


End file.
